


Twenty years in Gotham...

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Angst, Art, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Illustration, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: Bruce loses hours staring up at the glass. The glass case that holds Jason's suit, preserved in all of its horror from the night that he died. Still riddled with holes, still stained with blood and spray paint. Gauntlets held aloft, caught in a perpetual battle. Forever fighting. A good soldier... a dead son.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Artwork [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 34





	Twenty years in Gotham...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What emerges by day (what fragments)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694170) by [Mellaithwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen). 



**Twenty years in Gotham, Alfred. How many good guys are left?**

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 21; "Loss"


End file.
